


Hi, I am Ohno Satoshi

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Ohno's life took a 180 turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one shot. I started writing this a loooong time back, but never was able to finish it till last Sunday... Hope you like it!

Hi, I am Ohno Satoshi.

I live a normal life. I have normal, loving, caring parents, and an elder sister. I go to a regular primary school, make friends, fool around, read Manga, draw dragon ball in class, and flunk my exams.

I never was the studying type anyway. Not that I could have known at that time, considering how all I cared about was eat, sleep and play. Well and drawing I guess. I did enjoy that. Way more than classes. Everything the teacher said just goes over my head.

One thing I must say. I have an amazing mom. To be able to put up with a delinquent of a son like me. All the times I failed my exams, got scolded by the teachers, disobeyed mother, broke her furniture... I was a wild kid. I was curious, boisterious, uncontrollable... But thinking back now, above all, I was struggling. I was struggling to fit it. Struggling to do well. Struggling to understand the school work. And when my intellectual abilities failed me, I turned to something else. I tried to win my friend at drawing. I disrupted classes just so that I would stand out. All I wanted was to find acceptance in this strange, alien world.

I was a nobody. Destined for nothingness.

Then came the day. When my mum signed me up for this weird thing called Johnny’s. Heck, I’ve never even heard of them before. But somehow, mum managed to convince me to go. We had some dancing classes. I was right at the back and bored as hell. I couldn’t see the instructor at all. I caught mum looking at me through the window and I waved at her… only to be spotted by this angry old man who demanded that I dance at the front. I rolled my eyes at him but danced anyway. I danced my hardest, determined not to be intimidated by him. He seemed satisfied and let me go. I rolled my eyes at him again but he didn’t care.

Days went by and I went for the dancing classes everyday. I enjoyed myself. The dance instructors seemed to love me too. For once, I actually stopped being a rebel. Stopped being pissed and angry with the whole. I had found myself. Found my place in this world. I didn’t need to prove myself anymore. I’ve already been validated.

You can say that the rest was history.

To those people who say that magic does not exist, I'm afraid you are sorely mistaken. Magic does exist. I have experienced it myself. And I will protect this precious magic with every fiber of my being, till my very last breath. This magic called Arashi.

Hi, I am Ohno Satoshi from Arashi.  



End file.
